The prison asylum
by Consus Romulus
Summary: Rick Grimes has had a tough time. His family is dead, the people who abandoned him are receiving his hard earned reward and now he is going to prison...


The walking dead: The prison asylum

Chapter 1

Rick Grimes has had a tough time. His family is dead, the people who abandoned him are receiving his hard earned reward and now he is going to prison. It seems that according to the 'new law' all outsiders must be put into prison until further notice.

"So how long am I going to be here…?" Rick grimes asked, walking with his head hung low and his arms tied behind his back. The two cops standing beside him don't look at him. Actually, they're a bit afraid of him. Outsiders are known to be lethal and have attacked guards in the back, so he doesn't blame them if they don't want anything to do with him.

He wore the classic orange jumpsuit and even the chains look to be from another time. His hair had been cut short.

The prison he's going to isn't a prison at all. It's located outside the city and looks like a back house of a farm. The ground is just dirt and inside the compacted gates are more prisoners than this crummy place could hold. The sound of gunshots could be heard and Rick could only guess that it was the guards.

They had to shoot any prisoners trying to escape despite the impossible living conditions. The bacteria and pollution could kill a man with a small cut. It would only be worse if he is sick.

"I don't like this…" Rick Grimes said, raising his head and looking at the prison, "I don't like this at all."

The prison door opens and the guards toss him inside. The flies that were scattered on the ground fly into the air in panic. His body hits the side of the wall and he slides down. He could feel the grime and grease wrapping around his orange jump suit.

He stands up and stretches his arms since they've been tied for a long time. He then touches the wall his body slid from and he gags from the smell, "This is human flesh…" he knows it for sure. The flesh that splattered on this wall is still here and it sure isn't fresh.

He swings his hand around trying to get it off since he didn't want to touch anything else. Then a person walks up to him and he looks crazy, "You going to eat that?" Rick acknowledges the old man and shakes his head, slightly confused, "Eat what?" the old man points to his finger and it's the leftover body parts that splattered on the wall. He could see he is badly infected with something so he steps away.

"Look now, I don't know what they did to you, but if you step any closer…I might have to kill you." The crazy old man laughs after hearing his words and spreads his arms wide, "Please do…" there is a sound of pain in his voice and Rick Grimes bites his tongue before saying anything else.

The prison looks completely compacted but the room he is in seems to be a bit different from the rest, "Why aren't there any people here, old man?" Rick Grimes asks. He looks around and finally notices that he is the only one here. It's a bit dark, but there is no sign of any other life form.

The old man's smile disappears and he brings out a lighter from his pocket. Rick didn't know where he got it from, but he felt there is something he had to see. The old man struggles to catch a light, but eventually gets it and the room gets a bit clearer.

Bodies.

Bodies everywhere.

"What the hell is this place…?" Rick looks around and he finds out that he was never alone. The reason why he didn't sense any life form is because everyone in here is close to dying, "What is this place?!" he felt anger and hits the metallic wall.

The old man laughs in short breathes and shakes his head, "It's no use…" he said in a tired voice. He then walks to his dark corner and sits down. The bodies twitch slightly when he gets close and Rick knows that someday. That could be him.

The door opens and Rick could feel the light hitting his eyes. The old man has died and so did everyone else. He had been stationed inside this room for a month because he used the dying corpse blood to mark the days. His sense of life and achievement is long gone by now and he is only waiting for death.

He wanted to end the old man's life without pain but he found out that the collar on their necks has been set so that he couldn't do it. If a prisoner dies from unnatural causes the collar would explode and kill anyone from a ten foot radius.

A man wearing a biohazard suit walks in with a hose and splashes it everywhere. Rick is too weak to stand up so he takes the blow like a dead man. The force gushing out of the water must be coming at him at least fifty miles per hour, but he is too weak to feel any pain or say anything. The water feels hot and for the first time in his life he felt as if he really is in hell.

After the cleaning another man walks in and takes off his mask smelling the air in the room, "You did a fine job Rogers, report back to main central and tell them to bring the new prisoners in." The man that cleaned the room disappears out of sight soon after and the man with authority walks up to Rick, "Hey bud, you still alive?"

Rick raises his arm with all his might since he knows if he doesn't respond. He might as well die right here. The man smiles and grabs Rick's hand, "Looks like we got another survivor."

Meanwhile (Warden Office)

"The death room sir, the civil rights groups are standing against it." A young female secretary with nice curves and beautiful eyes looks at the warden's worried expression, "I don't care. We might be able to find a cure to this damned virus. We just need a suitable host to hold the anti-matter." He wipes his long wrinkles and waves the secretary off. He looks into the mirror and realizes he actually grew white hair during this mission. He had been assigned to find a host and bring him to the test labs successfully, but after countless of murders in the death room.

It seems like an impossible task.

Then his phone rang and he knows he needs good news right now. He looks at his reflection once more and says a silent prayer and answers it, "Corporal Finny speaking…"


End file.
